Healter Skelter the woman examiner
by kill-your-idols
Summary: The story of the female Medical Examiner who observed the chaos of the Charles manson murders.


I awoke on the day to the sound of my bedside phone ringing, as I turned over to grab it I glanced at the clock 8:3o. "Hello" I mumbled. It was a detective from the L.a.p.d. He did not tell me all the details. Just blurted out " At 0914 hours, West Los Angeles, Units 8L5 and 8L62 were given a radio call, 'code 2 , possible homicide, 1oo5o Cielo drive. " That's all I really needed to here. I told him 45 minutes and got out of bed. As I went for a quick shower I pondered about what had happened during the night, It was in a nice part. Not many homicides there. But well what can I say. Shit happens. I walked towards my black car , I'll stop at the M . To pick up my stuff. I thought. As I arrived I quickly switched cars to a white fan. And drove to the address I had been given.  
  
As I arrived on scene I guess I knew what was in for me. A Negro maid was sitting in the back of a cop car with a deputy trying to comfort her. Another cop car was pulling away with a male in the back. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and went over to the oldest cop I could see presuming the fact that the oldest guy is usually the one in charge. As I introduced myself he just said "finally." That cold harsh word told me again I was in for something. He called another deputy over. "Jerry. " he shouted "this is who we were expecting." I know now why I chose my profession because sometimes living things can really really suck . "Hi. " Jerry said nervously "I'm officer DeRosa, I was first on scene."  
  
"What happened in there?" I said as I pointed to the gate, now opened.  
  
" A whole lot of shit " was his only reply.  
  
He lead me in and told me I might want to put on my gloves to protect the evidence. He lead me to the residence I noted the blood written word " pig" on the door. The first body was approximately 18-2o feet away from the front of the house, the closer I came the worse it looked. I had seen a lot of death in my 2 years of being a medical examiner for La.. Gang violence, murder/suicide, but this was the worst thing I had ever seen . Male, Caucasian, probably in his 3os . About 5 feet 1o, wearing multi colored bell bottoms, boots, a vest, and a purple top. He was lying on his side. His head laying on his right arm, his left hand clutched the grass.His head and face were battered, smashed, and bloody, his torso and limbs, were punctured by multiple maybe even 1oo stab wounds made by a knife I could pretty much accurately guess by the shape.  
  
The second body was a female Caucasian about 2o feet behind the first.She had long dark hair , and was probably in her late 2o's I was guessing 29. She was lying on her back her arms thrown out.she was barefoot, and wearing a white nightgown but It was pink because the blood had dyed it. To be accurate you could not see one spot of white. One can only imagine that sort of savagery.  
  
"That is not even the worst thing" officer DeRosa said. I looked at him in horror. His face was now quite pale and white, he looked dead himself.  
  
"Prepare for the worst" he muttered . I wondered who could have done this what if the man I saw was just a grieving friend being driven home. What if the killer or killers were still here. But I had to stay strong as he lead me inside.  
  
" it was the maid who discovered this" he said "when she came in through the back door. She fled to the neighbors house which is 1 ½ miles away. So they heard nothing during the night but this crime looks as if it took it's time , well heres the rest of 'em "  
  
I looked in the room at first I saw nothing just a very long couch with the American flag draped over it on the walls I saw writing in blood. The room was light and airy, there was a desk, chair, piano, nothing looked taken so I crossed out home invasion in my mind and kept guessing. Not until I was at the couch and leaning over did I see it. I threw up , but did not want to make a ass out of myself so I swallowed my own throw up.  
  
On the other side was a young woman . She was young probably in her 2o's , she had longish blonde hair and was very pregnant. Her left hand clutched her stomach. No chance of the baby actually still living. The stab wounds were all over her stomach, her arms had some too. Most likely when she was fighting off the blows of the knife. Around her neck was a white rope which lead to the other body a man he was about 4 feet away a bloody pink towel ( probably white at the beginning ) covered his face. He was short about 5 feet 6. His hand bunched up by his face as to stop the blows. He was wearing a blue shirt, white pants with black stripes,black boots, and a cowboy belt, All of it had blood on it.Nothing in the house had been disturbed, the bassinet which would never be used was on the bed, their was a bloody finger print though possibly the woman who had ran out onto the lawn .  
  
As I studied the scene a voice from behind startled me "we arrested the teen" I turned around and saw DeRosa standing there. He was here overnight and was the only live one. "  
  
" Too much work " I said "for one teen , he must've been strong I mean all the bodies when he was stabbing one the others could've helped I mean the guy and the pregnant chick the guy could've helped her. "  
  
" not by the way of it he had a bullet lodged in his brain shot once to the head. Probably he was first the ones on the yard could've run out" Now I wasn't really looking for more death , but to remove the bodies for the full autopsy. But at that moment another cop came running in " we got another victim! " Derosa and I stared at each other then followed the cop outside. In a car on the driveway was a Caucasian male. Slumped over with a bullet hole in his head. He was the least mutilated, least messed up. So it did not really effect me. Being a coroner I see it all the time.  
  
I gathered my thoughts still imagining the horror inside. The victim in the car was petty compared to the ones inside. I couldn't get my mind off the pregnant woman, what her last thoughts must've been. The way her hand was on her stomach. "How long now?" I said to the deputy as I walked up to him "I wanna get them outta' here."  
  
" In about 5 minutes. " he replied.  
  
" What do you think happened in there?' I said wanting to learn more.  
  
" Well we can not really say , probably home invasion although nothing was taken nothing was moved. Maybe planned or a murder for hire. The maid said the husband is out of town in Europe. I guess we have had her contact him from the station. O.K. Go in get them outta here. News reporters will probably be swarming the place in about 1o minutes."  
  
I went inside again, it was now colder than before. I decided to remove the bodies on the lawn and in the car first. Just in case reporters did show up, I wouldn't want them to see the them. So I removed them into my van. And called the other coroner Jason to comedown with the van to remove the rest. 


End file.
